TALK WHEN WE HAVE A SEX
by HunjustforHan
Summary: Ketika David memohon untuk mencintainya lagi, Luhan mempersilahkan. Tapi dia juga sudah memperingatkan bahwa statusnya sekarang adalah istri dari seorang Oh Sehun, dan tugasnya adalah mengurus seluruh nafsu suaminya, menjadi partner bersetubuh bagi suaminya, memanjakan ereksi suaminya dan menyediakan tubuh untuk dinikmati suaminya. / HUNHAN / GS /


**HUNjustforHAN**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special for Otul, ibu RT desa Tetanus beserta seluruh warga Tetanusnya.**

 **Happy Birthday si tukang rusuh, tukang maki, tukang baper.** **Mangap gue udah boongin elu kemarin. ckckck**

 **/Play: Sulis-Rahasia Ilahi/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This story is mature and GS (GenderSwitch).**

 **Jika kamu alergi dengan hal –hal berbau dosa di atas,** _ **just close the tab.**_ __ **Daripada nge-** _ **bash,**_ __ **Mending cobain kelezatan baru misedap waitkari.** **Begitu penomenol krimi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

…

 **TALK WHEN WE HAVE A SEX**

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu pukul dua lewat empat puluh tiga menit ketika Luhan mulai terganggu dalam tidurnya. Dia sendirian, matanya menyipit sebentar agar cahaya lampu yang menyerbunya tidak membuat matanya perih mendadak. Satu kebiasaan Luhan saat dia tidur sendirian, menghidupkan lampu utama dikamarnya meskipun dia punya lampu tidur yang sangat pas untuk bermimpi. Entahlah sejak kapan kebiasaaan itu bermulai, padahal seingat Luhan sewaktu sekolah dia selalu mematikan saklar lampu sebelum meringkuk dalam selimut.

Ada beberapa perubahan terjadi dalam hidupnya selama kurang lebih setahun belakangan. Mulai dari bangun tidur lebih awal, memasak sarapan meskipun hanya roti bakar dan segelas susu murni yang tinggal tuang ke gelas (begitu kata Baekhyun, rekan kerjanya, menamai sarapan ala Luhan), dan mengganti pengharum ruangannya dari _lavender_ hidup menjadi wewangian _potpourri_ yang kering dan kuat.

Luhan sedikit mengerang mendapati hawa dingin menyapa tubuhnya dan sekarang dia tau kenapa tidurnya terganggu. Selimutnya sudah jatuh ke pinggang. Dengan gerakan super malas diselingi rengekan kecil, dia menggapai ujung selimutnya lalu menariknya sebatas dada.

Mimpi indahnya mungkin bisa disambung, jadi Luhan memejamkan matanya lagi, berkonsentrasi penuh mengingat mimpi apa yang diinginkannya melewati tengah malam sebelum sesuatu mengusik pikirannya.

Dahinya berkerut saat Luhan membuka matanya, kemudian dengan perlahan-lahan mengangkat ujung selimutnya untuk mengintip dirinya sendiri, dan tiga detik kemudian Luhan melotot.

Ya ampun! Siapa yang sudah melakukan ini padanya? Apa dia sebegitu kesepian dan putus asanya sampai melecehkan dirinya sendiri dalam tidur? Karena tidak mungkin ada orang lain disini, dia sendirian. Rumah sudah dipastikan terkunci. Tapi siapa yang membuka setengah kancing kemejanya sehingga sebelah payudaranya keluar? dan ini adalah penyebab dia merasa kedinginan. Seingat Luhan, dia tidak sedang bermimpi erotis.

Ugh, Luhan geli akan pemikirannya sendiri.

Cepat-cepat dia mengancingkan kembali kancing kemejanya sekaligus mengumpat kecil karena membuang bra-nya sebelum tidur. Dia melirik di lantai dan bra-nya tergeletak disana.

Eh, tapi seingat Luhan lagi, dia juga tidak melakukan itu. Dia memutuskan tidur setelah menghabiskan halaman terakhir novel romantisnya dan jelas-jelas novelnya tersimpan rapi di meja nakas dekat lampu tidur yang mati. Itu menandakan Luhan tidak tertidur tiba-tiba dan meskipun ragu, Luhan tau dia masih memakai kemeja, bra dan celana dalamnya secara utuh.

Lalu perbuatan setan mana yang menanggalkan bra wanita ditengah malam?

Bulu tengkuk Luhan meremang. Dia bukan jenis wanita pemberani yang bisa hidup di tengah hutan belantara seorang diri, Luhan adalah wanita kebanyakan pada umumnya, yang masih mempercayai Tuhan dan adanya makhluk _ghaib_ di dunia ini.

Luhan baru saja mengulang kembali doa yang pernah ibunya ajarkan sewaktu remaja, dan Luhan mengumpat kenapa tidak pernah benar-benar serius menghapalnya karena sekarang dia ingin menangis ketika doa-doa itu hanya tersisa separuh diotaknya. Oh Tuhan, dia akan lebih sering ke Gereja setelah ini.

Pegangannya pada ujung selimut mengencang, seperti Luhan sedang memegang stir mobil dengan kecepatan 180km/jam tanpa sabuk pengaman. Rambut halus didahinya sudah melepet oleh peluh dingin dan ketika dia mendengar suara ' _clek_ ' dari pintu kamar mandi, Luhan berteriak. Mungkin dia akan terus berteriak sampai pagi, sampai tenggorokannya memar dan sampai pita suaranya putus andai saja Luhan tidak mendengar seseorang menegurnya.

"Hei, kenapa?"

Jantung Luhan rasanya hampir lepas. Namun saat dia membalik tubuhnya lalu menemukan laki-laki putih dengan otot-otot perut samar namun berbentuk, handuk kecil di pinggang dan juga rambut hitam setengah basah sedang berjalan ke arahnya, butuh lima detik bagi Luhan untuk bernapas sambil membantin ' _aku selamat_ '.

Seperti seorang yang baru keluar dari kandang singa dalam keadaan hidup-hidup, bibir Luhan pucat dan tanpa alasan yang jelas dia menangis. Ranjang disisinya bergoyang, lengannya ditarik lalu tubuhnya dimasukkan dalam sebuah pelukan dan punggung belakangnya diusap. Oh, bayi rusa yang malang.

"Apa aku mengejutkanmu?"

Bisik laki-laki itu ditelinga Luhan sementara dia menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil. "Aku pikir ada _makhluk lain_ disini," rengeknya kemudian menghapus air matanya cepat. "Kau bilang akan pulang besok. Dasar pembohong!"

Laki-laki dihadapannya tersenyum. "Sebenarnya besok—, ah, pagi ini pukul 7.30 jadwal pulangku karena kami baru selesai rapat pukul delapan malam kemarin. Tapi beginilah lelaki yang sudah menikah ketika melihat masih ada penerbangan terakhir pukul sebelas."

"Kau bisa mengirim pesan pada istrimu dulu _kan,_ Oh Sehun?" Luhan mencubit perut suaminya, lelaki itu meringis dan Luhan tau jika Sehun tidak benar-benar kesakitan. Otot perutnya terlalu terik.

" _It's not a surprise, I guess."_

Luhan melepas pelukannya, "Oh, jadi maksudmu mencopot bra wanita yang sedang tidur adalah sebuah kejutan?" sinisnya pada Sehun.

"Dan sedikit mengerjai payudaranya dengan mulutku, _mungkin?_ "

"Sejak kapan mulutmu mulai vulgar begitu? Kupikir saat menikah kau dan mulutmu adalah orang baik-baik."

"Orang baik-baik sekalipun akan punya pertanyaan seperti ini pada istrinya."

"Seperti apa?"

" _Should we have a great sex right now? I think I wanna fucking you!_ "

Sekali lagi Luhan mencubit otot perut suaminya dan itu malah membuat Sehun terkekeh.

" _Not this time_. Aku perlu air untuk kerongkonganku," katanya sebelum turun dari ranjang dengan tangan yang masih dipegang Sehun. "Biarkan aku ke dapur dan minum, _please_."

"Aku bisa memberimu air. _Great water that can make you pregnant._ "

Butuh waktu yang cukup untuk Luhan mengartikan kalimat Sehun beserta seringai dibibirnya juga kedipan matanya yang brengsek sebelum Luhan menghempaskan tangan mereka dan mengumpat " _Fuck Your Sperm_!" dengan nyaring di depan Sehun yang tergelak akan tawanya.

Luhan harus mengipas wajahnya disepanjang jalan dan meneguk airnya tergesa-gesa karena kelakuan makhluk itu. _Suaminya_. Siapa lagi? Yang semakin hari semakin sering menggodanya dengan sesuatu yang…. _bergairah_?

Astaga. Ada apa dengan suhu ruangan? Kenapa mendadak panas? Dan pipinya, oh tidak! Haruskah berwarna merah jelek sekarang? Sehun akan menertawainya habis-habisan. Neraka!

Laki-laki itu sedang bersandar di kepala ranjang ketika Luhan kembali, kakinya lurus dan Sehun sedang mengetikkan sesuatu di layar _touchscreen_ ponselnya.

"Mengirim pesan pada siapa?"

Sehun melirik Luhan yang bergerak menuju kamar mandi, meletakkan ponsel di atas novel romantis bacaan istrinya sambil menunggu wanita itu keluar dengan sehelai handuk kecil.

"Ternyata asik juga dicemburui istri seperti ini."

"Siapa yang cemburu?"

Dia menunggu beberapa saat untuk melanjutkan perbincangan _no quality_ mereka, mendahulukan meletakkan Luhan duduk dalam posisi mengangkang di atas pahanya dan memegang pinggang istrinya. Seperti akan terjatuh saja.

"Aku meminta Jongdae mengemasi barangku yang masih tertinggal di hotel. Aku tidak sempat berkemas dengan benar."

Rambut Sehun sangat lebat, warna hitam yang kontras sekali dengan kulit sepucat vampir. Handuk kecil Luhan mulai bergerak disana, membantu kepala Sehun yang basah agar suaminya tidak terkena flu besok pagi. Atau Sehun akan bergelung dipinggangnya seharian.

"Bagaimana perjalanan bisnis kali ini? Menyenangkan?"

Bahu Sehun bergerak singkat, "Tidak semenyenangkan saat kau berada di atasku dengan kemeja putih tembus pandang _and no bra_."Mencoba tidak memperdulikan kalimat Sehun yang mulai tidak senonoh, Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Lalu bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apa Baekhyun masih mengotori telingamu dengan kisah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya terhadap Park Chanyeol? Kau harus banyak-banyak bekal _cutton buds_."

"Ide yang bagus. Karena Baekhyun makin sering gila setelah Chanyeol mem- _follback_ Instagramnya."

"Wuah. Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk, membenarkan kalimat yang dia keluarkan.

Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing kemudian. Mungkin hanya Luhan yang sibuk dengan handuk dan rambut lembab Sehun ditangannya, namun laki-laki itu jelas sibuk dengan sesuatu yang tidak senonoh. Luhan mulai merasa ada yang masuk lewat ujung bawah kemejanya dan merambat ke atas.

"Sehuuuun... peringatan pertama."

"Apa?"

"Tanganmu, tolong."

" _What's wrong_?"

Tanpa jawaban Luhan menarik tangan Sehun keluar dari kemejanya. Sungguh, dia belum selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan Sehun sudah mulai berulah. Tunggu sebentar bisa _kan_?

Namun pada dasarnya lelaki diciptakan dengan hormon yang sama, tidak terkecuali Sehun, dan Luhan harus melirik sinis pada Sehun ketika kancing bajunya mulai dilepas.

"Sehuuuun… peringatan kedua."

"Kenapa lagi, sayang?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan pada kancing bajuku?"

"Apa? Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu pada kancing bajumu."

"Lalu sekarang apa?"

"Ini kan kancing baju istriku."

"Oh, jadi kau punya istri selain aku?"

"Aaa, jadi wanita cantik ini adalah istriku? Wow, mungkin dia sedang mabuk saat kunikahi."

Lelucon aneh versi Sehun nyatanya sanggup membuat Luhan memalingkan wajah. Rasanya lucu saat dia digombali diusianya yang ke dua puluh tujuh. Sial! Luhan menyukainya!

Dia menghembuskan napas sekali, membuang sebagian semu merah dipipinya sebelum melirik Sehun dengan sinis, _lagi_.

"Sehuuuun… peringatan ketiga."

Seperti tidak berimbas pada apapun, tangan laki-laki itu tetap bergerak melakukan pekerjaannya sementara dia menantang tatapan _warning_ dari kedua bola mata istrinya. Demi Saturnus, ini menyenangkan!

"Apa maksudnya tidur hanya berbekal kemeja dan dua _pieces_ pakaian dalam seperti ini saat suamimu tidak berada di rumah?"

"Tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Karena kalau suamiku berada di rumah, dengan senang hati aku akan tidur telanjang."

"Uh. Dari siapa mulutmu belajar kalimat nakal begitu? Dan, sejak kapan?"

"Dari dan sejak suamiku sering bertingkah tengah malam dengan _mengacau_ bra dan celana dalam istrinya. Beberapa kali terpikir olehku, seharusnya aku pakai kawat berduri."

Sehun tergelak, dia menggemas dengan gigitan kecil dihidung Luhan. Ketika dia selesai dengan kancing terakhir milik Luhan, Sehun merampas handuk dari tangan wanita itu lalu membuangnya ke lantai.

"Kau mau tau alasan kenapa aku cepat pulang?"

" _To see me?_ "

" _No_ ," Sehun menggeleng, menurunkan kemeja Luhan melewati bahunya. Setelah dia mendapatkan gadis separuh telanjang dihadapannya, dagu Sehun menunjuk ke depan, " _To see your breast_. _My favorite."_

"Jadi kau lebih suka payudaraku daripada aku?"

"Tidak," tubuhnya diputar balik oleh Sehun dan Luhan sedikit meringis mengetahui kepalanya tenggelam di bantal. Oh, Sehun diatasnya. "Sebenarnya aku lebih suka melepaskan celana dalammu."

Sebelum Luhan menyadari dengan otaknya, pinggulnya lebih dulu bereaksi membantu Sehun melepas celana dalamnya dalam sekali gerakan.

 _GODDAMN IT! SHE'S NAKED!_

Dipelototi oleh manik gelap Sehun membuat kaki Luhan bergerak gelisah. Sehun adalah suaminya, dan Luhan seharusnya tidak perlu merasa seperti artis porno yang siap digagahi lalu merengek-rengek meminta lebih. Aish, dia berpikiran tolol lagi.

Sehun benar-benar membuatnya bodoh. Dari beberapa film yang Luhan tonton, bukankah percintaan dimulai dengan ciuman basah dari bibir ke bibir lalu turun ke leher dan berlanjut ketahap berikutnya? Tapi Sehun seolah punya caranya sendiri. Dia lebih suka membuat Luhan bertingkah konyol dengan menghadapakan mukanya langsung di depan kewanitaan Luhan, menghembuskan napasnya pelan-pelan sebelum mengakhirinya dengan sebuah ciuman di bibir kewanitaan istrinya sehingga dia akan melihat Luhan meremas sprei dan memejamkan mata erat-erat.

Sehun suka melihat Luhan merintih seperti akan menangis saat dia menjilat ataupun menggigit-gigit kecil kewanitaannya. Oh, Sehun tidak akan melupakan hisapannya pada kemaluan istrinya.

Luhan pernah berkata bahwa itu jorok, adegan ketika lidah Sehun bermain dan menekan-nekan kemaluannya, tapi laki-laki itu tidak peduli. Dia semakin gencar mengerjai kewanitaan Luhan. Lalu parahnya, Sehun memaksa Luhan mengulum kejantanannya. Luhan sempat menangis tidak mau, namun laki-laki itu terus merayunya sehingga Luhan membuka mulutnya. Dia melakukan itu, ya ampun! Mengisap kejantanan Sehun dalam mulutnya dan sialnya, Luhan ketagihan!

Setelah itu, Sehun akan merangkak naik, mengecup hidung Luhan sambil menunggu mata Luhan terbuka. Untuk ke berapa kalipun, melihat Luhan menggigit bibirnya dengan amatiran adalah hal paling menarik diseluruh jagat raya.

Dia tersenyum geli melihat Luhan kebingungan saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Astaga, menggemaskan sekali.

"K-kau… tidak lelah? M-maksudku, kau baru pulang dari perjalanan bisnis. Dan.. dan.. dan kau pasti…. Ya begitulah." Luhan menyerah pada kalimatnya. Dia membiarkan Sehun merasa lucu akan hal tersebut.

Sial! Dimana seorang wanita yang baru beberapa menit lalu berteriak ' _Fuck your sperm!_ ' pada suaminya? Kenapa hanya ada gadis sok polos yang gelapan disini?

Sehun mengecup rahangnya, batin Luhan menjerit menginginkan lebih!

Dan ketika Sehun memberikannya tatapan nakal, Luhan meremas sprei lagi. Ya ampun, mata Sehun terlihat sensual.

"Rasa lelahku mungkin bisa menunggu, tapi tidak dengan _ereksi_ ku."

Luhan melotot melihat Sehun melepas lilitan handuk dari pinggangnya dan lebih melotot lagi menyadari ereksi penuh pada milik suaminya yang panjang dan keras.

Demi dewa! Demi dewa! Demi dewa! Hentikan pikiran kotor itu dari otak Luhan! Dia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa selain Sehun berada di dalam tubuhnya dengan cara menusuk kewanitaanya! Oh, demi Pluto yang sudah hilang, dia baru saja berpikiran kotor! Menginginkan ereksi suaminya memenuhi mulutnya!

Luhan bisa tahan terhadap raut wajah garang Direktur Kim padanya saat dia telat mengirim laporan keuangan beberapa minggu lalu, namun dengan tatapan Sehun yang berubah serius, Luhan seperti sebuah lilin yang dicucul dengan korek api. Sejak kapan dia mencintai laki-laki ini? Bagaimana dia bisa mencintai laki-laki yang dinikahinya hanya karena perjodohan? Terimakasih kepada ayah dan ibunya yang teramat garang karena telah menikahkannya dengan makhluk seseksi otot perut Sehun!

Lambung Luhan hampir pecah saat dia menerima ciuman berhasrat tinggi dari Sehun, dibibirnya, lebih tepatnya di dalam mulutnya, bertarung dengan lidahnya. Kepala mereka bergerak bersilangan, Luhan membiarkan Sehun mendominasi ciuman ini, membelit kencang lidahnya dan menguasai seluruh rongga mulutnya.

Hidung Luhan bahkan tidak sanggup lagi membantunya bernapas, maka dari itu dia bernapas lekas-lekas dari mulutnya sementara Sehun pindah mengecupi lehernya. Laki-laki itu berbisik, "Besok liburkan?"

 _Besok sabtu! Besok sabtu!_

Batin Luhan bersorak riang dan dia mengutarakan kemauan batinnya dengan mengangguk cepat.

"Bagus. Karena kita butuh waktu yang lama."

 _Selama yang kau mau Oh Sehun. Seumur hidup juga oke._

"Boleh aku menandai lehermu?"

"Aku istrimu, kau punya hak atas seluruh tubuhku. Tapi jika kau mau menandainya, maka besok temani aku beli syal."

"Kita beli sebanyak tanda yang kuberikan."

Ketika kalimat itu berkahir, Luhan mengangkat dagunya ke atas, memberikan Sehun ruang yang cukup untuk menghisap lehernya seperti Edward Cullen menghisap Isabella Swan. Aih, tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat cantik.

Luhan akan selalu meremas rambut lebat Sehun setiap kali lelaki itu mulai bermain di payudaranya. Sehun sangat suka menggoda Luhan dengan memutar-mutar lidahnya disekitar puting Luhan sampai wanita itu merengek. Kalau Luhan sudah menjambak rambutnya, Sehun akan langsung mengulum puting istrinya dan menghisapnya kencang-kencang. Dia akan melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang, bergantian antara payudara kiri dan kanan sampai Luhan mendapat ronde pertamanya.

Persendian Luhan masih lemas, mencoba menikmati orgasmenya hanya karena mulut Sehun dipayudaranya dan sekarang dia melihat Sehun sudah menekan kedua lengannya di sisi kepalanya. Engh, Sehun akan mulai.

Genggaman dipangkal telapak tangannya mengencang dan Luhan hampir kehilangan ruh-nya saat bawah Sehun yang tumpul membuatnya menahan pekikan, menerobos masuk hingga Luhan penuh.

Ah! Kemaluannya sudah menelan ereksi suaminya. Ini luar biasa! Biarkan batin Luhan melacurkan diri.

Geraman Sehun terdengar seksi, lebih seksi lagi saat dia merasakan Sehun mulai bergerak secara kronis di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau punya kegiatan besok?"

Salah satu kebiasaan Sehun, mengajak Luhan membicarakan sesuatu ditengah percintaan mereka. Dia akan merasa senang melihat Luhan kesulitan memisahkan antara jawaban dan desahan.

Luhan menggeleng, memejamkan matanya.

"Kita belanja saja ya?"

 _Iya, bodoh! Iya!_

Luhan mengangguk, mengeluarkan desahannya sekali. Gerakan Sehun semakin cepat, konsentrasi Luhan mulai buyar.

"Kau- _ngh_ mau sarapan apa?"

 _Diam Sehun! Diam! Jangan mengajakku bicara!_

Desahan Luhan mulai tidak terkontrol. Sehun menciptakan gerakan memutar pada kejantanannya yang berimbas pada kewanitaan Luhan yang berkedut tidak tau malu. Dia merintih, tapi Sehun terus menyuguhinya pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol. Luhan hanya bisa mendesah dan memekik kecil seperti pekikan artis porno yang menjijikkan.

Tolong berputar lagi! Goyang kemaluanku lagi!

"Roti bakar, bagaimana? Atau _pan_ -engh _cake?_ atau—"

" _Fuck Your Mouth_ , Sehun! Berhenti bicara! Ahh! Lebih cepat, ahh! Tolong!"

Inilah yang Luhan kesali setiap kali Sehun mengajaknya bicara sedangkan nafsu sudah berada di ubun-ubun kepala mereka, kemampuan Luhan mengontrol kalimatnya akan hilang dan dia hanya akan menyerukan apa yang batinnya rasakan.

Sehun terkekeh diantara geramannya dan Luhan mengelinjang diantara desahannya. Tempo permainan semakin dinaikkan tanpa peduli ranjang mereka berdenyit.

Ketika Luhan mulai membuka mulutnya dan meracau tidak jelas, Sehun tau dirinya mendesak ke arah yang tepat. Merasa kedutan di kewanitaan istrinya mulai bertingkah, Sehun menyeringai.

"Lu- haanhh,"

Luhan menggeleng, tidak menginginkan pertanyaan lagi lebih dari dia menginginkan sebuah klimaks panjang. Tapi Sehun tetap saja menyebalkan. Karena saat laki-laki itu bertanya, "Apa ini enak?" maka Luhan dengan urat malu yang suduh putus akan mengangguk cepat dan berkata "Ini enak.. Ini enak" berkali-kali tanpa pernah sadar kenapa dia mengucapkannya.

Dan saat tubuh Luhan melengkung untuk menunjukkan orgasmenya yang telah datang, Sehun belum pernah selesai akan dirinya. Lelaki itu selalu bersemangat mengganggu orgasme Luhan dengan gerakan super brutal yang membuat tubuhnya berguncang keras dengan sensasi luar biasa menakjubkan.

Seluruh dunia akan terbalik dalam penglihatan Sehun ketika dia menggeram di dalam kewanitaan istrinya dan menumpahkan ' _fuck-up sperm_ ' yang dimaksud Luhan ke dalam rahimnya.

Begini cara seorang suami mengerjai istri mereka. Bukan selesai dengan satu kali ronde, tapi permainan benar-benar dimulai ketika Sehun mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk berbisik "Menungging" dengan suara serak ditelinga Luhan.

Lalu Luhan yang bodoh akan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan berguling, kemudian menungging, mengikuti instruksi dari suaminya.

 _See,_ mereka benar-benar butuh waktu yang panjang. Sehun tidak bohong. Dan laki-laki itu akan terus menganggu gairah Luhan dengan mengajaknya bicara selama dia menungging dengan gerakan maju mundur. Luhan akan memarahinya, dan Sehun akan membalas dengan kejantanannya sampai Luhan terbata-bata. Lalu ketika tubuh Luhan jatuh, Sehun selalu memegang pinggang Luhan dengan tangannya, mempercepat gerakannya dan lagi lagi, mengganggu orgasme istrinya.

Tidak. Belum selesai. Karena dari bahu belakang Luhan, suaminya akan berbisik lagi, "Enam Sembilan."

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 10 pagi. Tidak ada kata yang lebih tepat menggambarkan kondisi Luhan selain _remuk_. Dia duduk di ranjang masih dalam balutan selimut, masih dalam kondisi _naked_ dan masih berbau sperma. Aroma _potpourri_ tidak lagi sanggup menandingi tajamnya kontaminasi sperma kering Sehun di dalam kamar mereka.

Luhan mendesah, menggapai punggung belakangnya untuk memastikan bahwa tulangnya tidak retak.

Dia sendirian, bugil di pagi hari. Sehun merupakan suami bertanggungjawab yang akan membuat sarapan pagi setelah menghabisi istrinya semalaman. Siulan lagu bahagia dari arah dapur bahkan terdengar samar-samar di telinga Luhan. Dia melirik pada celah pada pintu kamar, menghirup aroma _pancake_ coklat menguar begitu manis.

Senyum Luhan mengembang tiba-tiba.

Dia menumpukan dua buah bantal di belakang tubuhnya kemudian bersandar, membiarkan selimut hanya sebatas pinggang sedangkan payudaranya yang memiliki bercak keunguan menggantung begitu pongah.

Napas Luhan terbuang sekali lagi. Bias matahari dibalik gorden kamar menyadarkannya bahwa dia menyukai segala bentuk perhatian Sehun, termasuk saat Sehun membiarkan gorden mereka tetap tertutup agar Luhan mendapatkan tidur lebih banyak.

Tapi kemesraan ini tidak mereka dapatkan secara instan. Biarkan Luhan bercerita.

Sesungguhnya menikah dengan Sehun bukan keinginan Luhan. Mereka dijodohkan. Entah darimana orangtuanya bisa mengenal Sehun, yang jelas Luhan sudah menunjukkan sikap penolakan pada saat makan malam pertama mereka sedangkan Sehun jelas-jelas memberikan senyuman tertarik padanya.

Katakan pada Luhan gadis _modern_ mana yang suka dijodohkan saat mereka punya kekasih?

Ya, itu Luhan.

Adalah David Kim, lelaki yang sudah dipacarinya selama dua tahun. Luhan tidak bisa menyalahkan kedua orangtuanya saat mereka membawa sehun ke dalam masalah ini, karena sesungguhnya masalah mereka berasal dari David yang sama sekali belum berpikiran untuk menikah sedangkan orang tua Luhan terus mengingatkannya tentang usianya yang mulai naik.

David menghilang dari hidupnya ketika Luhan minta diselamatkan dari tanggal pernikahannya dengan Sehun. Namun seminggu setelah menikah, David datang lagi untuk mengabari Luhan bahwa dia sudah siap berkomitmen.

Luhan senang, tentu saja. Sudah lama dia menginginkan David menyampaikan kalimatnya barusan. Tapi sayangnya, David terlambat. Sudah ada cincin tersemat di jari manis Luhan.

David bertanya padanya apakah Luhan mencintai Sehun. Karena pada dasarnya memang tidak ada cinta di awal pernikahan, Luhan menggeleng. Dia tidak mengenal Sehun lebih dari satu bulan dan komunikasi diantara mereka juga terbilang _pasif_. Luhan selalu mengabaikan Sehun.

Saat David menemuinya malam itu di meja nomor 12 dan dengan gilanya berkata, "Aku tidak peduli dengan suamimu. Aku ingin memulai lagi dari awal," Luhan yang sedang berada di puncak tanda tanya kehilangan pikirannya. Seolah lupa pada dosa David yang telah meninggalkannya saat dia merasa terpuruk, Luhan hanyut kembali pada kisah-kisah bahagia mereka yang David lantunkan untuk merayunya.

Sebagai seorang wanita, Luhan luluh akan rayuan itu. Kepalanya mengangguk, mempersilahkan David masuk kembali dalam lembaran usang mereka.

Tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang mengiriminya pesan agar tidak telat makan, Luhan menjalin kembali tali kasihnya dengan David. Luhan bahkan cuek pada Sehun yang menunggunya di depan pintu setiap kali dia pulang terlambat. Sehun tidak harus menunggunya dan Luhan tidak perlu menceritakan perselingkuhannya pada laki-laki itu.

Kemudian hari itu datang. Ayahnya yang terkenal bertempramen buruk memanggil Luhan untuk datang berkunjung ke rumah ayahnya tanpa didampingi Sehun. Dia sempat menghubungi sekertaris Sehun untuk bertanya apakah Sehun punya waktu _(setidaknya untuk berpura-pura bahwa rumah tangga mereka baik-baik saja)_ namun sekertarisnya bilang bahwa Sehun punya rapat penting sampai sore.

Tidak masalah _sih_. Dia bisa mengatakan itu pada ayahnya dan Sehun juga tidak perlu tau keberadaannya. Hidup mereka terpisah. Sehun di timur dan Luhan di barat.

Dia bisa melakukan apa saja tanpa perlu izin dari Sehun.

Namun peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka oleh Luhan adalah ketika dia disambut oleh sebuah tamparan di pipi kanannya, selangkah setelah Luhan masuk, dan itu dari ayahnya.

Luhan melotot, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebelum ayahnya berteriak nyaring dengan urat-urat mengencang bahwa Luhan telah mempermalukannya dengan berani berselingkuh dibelakang Sehun.

Hal pertama yang Luhan pikirkan adalah segera berlari sebelum ayahnya mengambil sebuah pisau untuk membunuhnya.

Mereka tidak punya hubungan yang menyenangkan sebagai seorang ayah dan anak. Tempramental ayahnya yang terlalu buruk dan Luhan yang tidak suka dikasari. Mereka sering berselisih opini dengan ujung-ujungnya saling mendiami di kursi meja makan. Selalu seperti itu.

Ibunya hanya bisa mengintip dari ujung tangga dan menggeleng, memberitahu Luhan bahwa dia tidak bisa membenarkan perselingkuhan yang telah dia lakukan. Bukan begitu cara seorang wanita berpendidikan memberontak dari suaminya.

Rasanya Luhan ingin berteriak! Dia belum pernah tidur dengan David, demi Tuhan! Kenapa mereka semurka ini?!

Lalu saat ayahnya menamparnya sekali lagi, Luhan ketakutan bukan main. Dia menangis, ingin lari namun kakinya seolah melekat di lantai. Dia dicerca dengan kalimat-kalimat menjijikkan dari ayahnya bahwa mereka tidak mendidik Luhan untuk menjadi tukang selingkuh. Wanita tak bermoral yang berciuman dengan laki-laki lain dibalik punggung suaminya hanya akan membawa malu bagi nama keluarga. Oh, mereka terlalu kasar pada Luhan.

Pekikan Luhan terdengar ketika ayahnya mengangkat tangan ke udara, dia memegang pipinya yang masih terasa pedih sebelum pintu dibelakangnya terbuka dan seseorang menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Ayah, jangan memukuli Luhan. Dia istriku."

Untuk pertama kali, Luhan dapat menghayati kalimat Sehun dalam hatinya.

 _Sehun. Ya, itu Sehun. Suaminya, yang selalu dia diami saat sarapan._

"Kau tau apa yang sudah anak kurang ajar ini lakukan?! Dia—!"

"Aku tau."

 _Apa? Sehun tau? Apa yang diketahuinya?_

Luhan melongo, terdiam dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Aku tau, ayah. Dan aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjadi suami yang diinginkan oleh Luhan. Salahku yang tidak bisa menjaga istriku."

"Kau membiarkan istrimu menyelingkuhimu?! Dimana harga dirimu sebagai seorang laki-laki, Oh Sehun?!"

Sehun terdiam. Dari lirikan matanya, Luhan menyadari ada segurat kesedihan di wajah Sehun saat harga dirinya disinggung. Dan orang yang menyebabkannya adalah Luhan, yang selalu tidur membelakangi Sehun.

Laki-laki itu menunduk. "Maaf, Ayah. Aku akan membawa Luhan pulang."

Semenjak Sehun menggiringnya keluar dari pintu neraka di rumah ayahnya, Luhan mulai memikirkan hal lain diperasaannya selain rasa benci. Dia mulai melihat kebaikan hati suaminya saat Sehun membersihkan luka dibibirnya dan tidak pernah mengungkit masalah yang terjadi. Padahal Luhan sudah merakit beribu alasan untuk menutupi perselingkuhanya dengan David.

Luhan yang gerah duduk di sofa sambil diobati akhirnya bertanya, "Bukannya kau ada rapat penting sore ini?" bola matanya bergerak kesana kemari menghindari Sehun.

"Hm." Hanya sebatas gumaman. Sehun tidak berniat mengamuk seperti layaknya seorang suami yang mengetahui istrinya punya laki-laki lain diluar rumah, dia mengontrol emosinya dengan baik meskipun Luhan masih dapat melihat kilat amarah di tengah pupilnya.

"Kau… marah padaku?"

Pergerakan Sehun berhenti. Dia meletakkan _cutton bud_ dan salep ditangannya ke atas meja, lalu siap menguliti Luhan dengan tatapannya.

"Tentu saja aku marah. Suami mana yang tidak akan marah saat istrinya berselingkuh?"

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau bisa memarahiku, atau menamparku seperti apa yang ayah lakukan."

Saat Sehun menghela napas, Luhan merasa sedih.

"Kau sudah dewasa Luhan, menamparmu bukanlah caraku sebagai seorang suami untuk mengatakan bahwa ini salah. Aku tidak menggunakan kekerasan fisik demi menyampaikan kemarahanku."

Betapa keegoisan seorang Luhan kalah terhadap kedewasaan seorang Oh Sehun. Definisi _'wanita kuat'_ dalam kamus Luhan lenyap hanya karena Sehun mengusap rambutnya, karena setelah itu Luhan benar-benar jatuh.

Dimana David saat Luhan membutuhkan sebuah pelukan?

Tidak! Batin Luhan berteriak keras bahwa _mereka_ tidak lagi membutuhkan seorang David. _Mereka_ menginginkan Sehun yang dewasa dan punya kontrol diri yang sangat bagus. _Mereka_ menginginkan elusan dipuncak kepalanya saat sedang menangis. _Mereka_ menginginkan Sehun. Lebih dari sekedar ingin, _mereka_ butuh seorang Oh Sehun.

Dan pelukan pertama yang Luhan tabrakan pada tubuh Sehun berarti banyak pada sebuah perubahan.

Dua minggu belajar hidup bersama Oh Sehun (dalam artian sungguh-sungguh) memberikan Luhan banyak hal baru. Mulai dari mengerti membangunkan suami, sarapan berdua meskipun tidak lebih dari sekedar roti bakar, menyimpul dasi Sehun dan diantar jemput dari kantor oleh suaminya. Ah, jangan lupakan kecupan Sehun dikeningnya setiap pagi yang membuat usus Luhan berputar tujuh keliling.

"Hubungi aku kalau terjadi sesuatu." Itu adalah kalimat favorit Luhan yang ditunggunya dari Sehun, setiap hari.

Kenapa dia baru menyadari itu sekarang?

Lalu malam ketika Luhan berbaring sambil memandang langit-langit kamar, mempertimbangkan banyak hal, Sehun sedang duduk bersandar sambil mengecek jadwal pekerjaan di _smartphone_ nya.

"Sehun.."

"Ya?"

"Aku mau bicara."

Kenapa Sehun selalu mengerti bagaimana cara membuat Luhan semakin menyukainya? Dia mematikan ponselnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja nakas sebelum membetulkan posisi, ikut berbaring sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Luhan. Wanita suka ini. Tanyakan wanita mana yang tidak suka diberi _fokus_ seperti ini? Luhan akan menamparnya!

"Mau bicara apa?"

Bodoh! Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia jadi sebegitu gugupnya? Apalagi ketika Sehun membetulkan letak selimut didadanya, Luhan ingin melompat dari jurang.

"Sudah berapa lama kita menikah?"

"Tiga bulan sepuluh hari."

Oh Tuhan, bahkan Sehun mengingatnya.

"Dan kita sudah tidur satu ranjang selama itu."

Kerutan di dahi Sehun mendesak Luhan untuk memperjelas kalimatnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Ya. Kita sudah tidur seranjang selama tiga bulan sepuluh hari. Tapi kau tidak pernah menyentuhku sama sekali. Apa kau tidak tertarik?"

Senyuman dan usapan Sehun dikepalanya. Jangan! Luhan sudah meleleh.

"Aku laki-laki dewasa, Luhan. Tentu saja aku tertarik. Aku punya nafsu dan hormon yang sangat tinggi. Itu kelebihan sekaligus musuh bagiku. Melelahkan bertarung dengan _mereka_."

 _Mereka_. Nafsu dan hormon.

"Kenapa tidak pernah memintanya kepadaku?"

"Kau mau?"

"B-bukan begitu.."

"Asal kau tau saja, aku menyentuhmu setiap malam. Dibibirmu."

"Apa?!"

"Karena itu aku selalu menunggumu tidur lebih dulu."

Rona merah di pipi Luhan tidak bisa dihentikan, matanya berkedip-kedip menyorakkan hatinya yang bisa-bisanya bahagia dicium sembarangan oleh laki-laki.

"Kenapa tidak menggunakan ototmu untuk memaksaku?"

"Apa aku boleh melakukannya sekarang?'

"Oh Sehuuuun," Luhan merengek, "Aku serius."

"Kau pikir aku tidak?"

"Sehun aku—"

"Kau mau?"

"Bukan begitu—"

"Kau mau?"

"Sehun dengar—"

"Kau mau?"

"Sehun hentikan bertanya apakah aku mau atau tidak—"

"Kau mau?"

"YES! I WANT!"

Luhan tidak meragukan lagi nafsu dan hormon Sehun yang katanya tinggi itu, karena dia menerima buktinya dengan Sehun yang langsung menindihnya dan mencumbuinya seperti seekor anjing jantan bertemu wanita telanjang.

Mereka punya kisah baru bersamaan dengan Sehun yang tertegun melihat Luhan mengerang kesakitan dan darah mengaliri kejantanannya. Demi apapun! Luhan masih perawan?! Benarkah?! Sehun laki-laki pertamanya?!

Setelah merasakan penis seorang laki-laki masuk memporakporandakan kewanitaannya, Luhan seperti gadis polos yang kecanduan nikotin. Dia menunggu Sehun setiap malam namun terlalu gengsi untuk meminta sedangkan Sehun selalu menanti saat dimana Luhan akan menggodanya dengan _lingerie_ tembus pandang yang tidak pernah dia temukan dalam lemari Luhan. Mungkin besok dia harus beli selusin.

Tiga minggu berakhir dengan malam yang saling tunggu-menunggu, sorenya Luhan mendapatkan pesan dari David. Kemana laki-laki itu setelah Luhan mengatakan bahwa ayahnya mengetahui perselingkuhan mereka? Kenapa David selalu lari dan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian? Bukankah sebagai _rekan selingkuh,_ David seharusnya selalu menjadi perisai Luhan saat perang?

Lalu dengan satu helaan napas pelan, dia menyanggupi permintaan David untuk bertemu di _cafe_ perempatan jalan, diseberang kantornya. Lagi? Orang-orang tidak akan habis pikir dengan isi otak Luhan. Dia sudah punya Sehun, mau apa lagi dia dengan laki-laki bernama David itu?

"Hai.." Sapa David yang hanya dibalas Luhan dengan senyum singkat.

.

Sehun sedang menandatangani laporan terakhirnya sebelum dia mendapatkan sebuah pesan dan bergegas meraih kunci mobil lalu berlari kalang kabut.

 _Café perempatan jalan_ , _meja nomor 4,_ gumamnya dalam hati kemudian menghidupkan lampu sebelah kanan dan berhenti. Kakinya terburu-buru. Beberapa orang memperhatikannya seperti orang sinting yang kehilangan rumah sakit jiwa. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli. Dia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di belakang punggung belakang wanita itu. Matanya bertemu dengan mata David yang menyeringai.

Mereka saling berhadapan dan berpegangan tangan, Sehun yakin sekali wanita yang membelakanginya ini adalah Luhan. Dia kenal potongan rambut panjang Luhan sebatas tengah punggung, dia juga kenal dengan aroma _mawar kering_ milik tubuh Luhan.

Emosi keluar kencang beserta napasnya, namun Sehun selalu terkenal dengan kontrol diri yang mengagumkan.

"Luhan.. Apa aku masih boleh mencintaimu? Kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal lagi _kan?_ " David memohon, jelas-jelas sengaja melakukannya untuk menyakiti Sehun.

"Ya, kau boleh."

Jawaban itu membuat Sehun panas bukan main. Apalagi ketika David bangkit dari duduknya dan mengecup bibir istrinya, Sehun punya kepalan batu ditangannya. Bibir David yang terangkat setengah setelah itu menertawakan Sehun.

Tapi apa daya Sehun menyadari dia hanyalah pemain yang datang belakangan dalam hidup Luhan. Mungkin Luhan dan David memang punya cinta yang teramat besar, lebih dari apa yang bisa dia persembahkan kepada Luhan. Meskipun Sehun tau dia bisa merawat Luhan lebih baik, bukan berarti Luhan mau berada disisinya. Keadaan ini membuat Sehun seperti kalah sebelum berperang.

Dia memutar tubuhnya, berniat pergi sebelum dia membunuh David dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau boleh mencintaiku lagi. Itu hak-mu. Tapi maaf, aku sudah menikah. Aku punya suami dan aku mencintai suamiku," langkah Sehun terhenti, kupingnya berdiri. Membalikkan tubuh, dia melihat Luhan menatapnya dari pantulan kaca di dinding. Jadi Luhan sudah tau kedatangannya? "Kau boleh mencintaiku sampai kapanpun, tapi kusarankan jangan. Karena kau hanya akan mendapati wanita yang kau cintai menghabiskan setiap malam bersetubuh dengan suaminya sampai lelah, sedangkan kau tidak akan dapat satu malam pun. Begitulah adanya aku sekarang. Mungkin pulang dari tempat ini aku akan langsung melayani suamiku sampai dia terkapar dan puas. Jika kau menginginkan hal itu David, seharusnya dari dulu nikahi aku. Bukan sekarang, saat aku hanya akan tersedia di ranjang untuk mengurus seluruh nafsu suamiku."

David melotot tidak percaya. Mulutnya kering dengan segala makian.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Suamiku sudah menjemput."

Begitu saja, Luhan berlalu dari hadapan David untuk mengapit lengan Sehun dan memarahi suaminya. "Suami macam apa yang tidak memukul laki-laki lain yang sudah mencium istrinya!"

"Tunggu sebentar."

Luhan melihat Sehun melepaskan tangannya, lima detik kemudian yang Luhan dengar adalah pekikan orang-orang dan David yang sudah tersungkur dilantai, sambil memegang bibirnya yang berdarah.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat sehingga Luhan tidak sadar Sehun sudah berada didepannya.

"S-sehun.."

"Jadi ini alasanmu menyuruhku datang kesini? Melihatmu dicium laki-laki lain?"

"A-aku…"

"Kau akan dapat hukuman juga, Luhan. Sepanjang malam!"

Mungkin otaknya sudah gila. Entahlah. Tapi ketika Sehun mengancamnya sambil menekan keningnya dengan jari tengah, Luhan menginginkan hukumannya yang sepanjang malam. Oh, dia ingin digagahi lagi oleh Sehun! Seperti malam itu! Dan itu membuatnya menarik tangan Sehun bergegas menuju mobil.

"Ayo! Cepat sedikit Sehun!"

"Hanya orang bodoh Luhan yang suka dihukum. Kau tau hukumanmu akan sangat keras malam ini?"

Luhan berpendidikan tinggi, lulusan universitas luar negeri. Tapi Sehun tidak pernah melihat orang dengan IPK 3,80 meloncat-loncat sepanjang jalan karena ingin dihukum. Dan itu mau tidak mau memaksa Sehun untuk bertingkah konyol juga dengan memikul Luhan disebelah bahunya seperti sekarung beras organik.

Tidakkah dia terlihat sedang menculik anak kecil?

Lalu katakan pada Sehun anak kecil mana yang senang disetubuhi?

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Luhan bahwa dia berada dalam posisinya sekarang. Mendapatkan seorang suami yang gemar dia cari dimana letak kelemahannya dan kerap kali mengerang karena Sehun seolah mengunci seluruh kekurangannya dalam peti mati. Sehun terlalu baik, dan juga terlalu memuaskan.

Awalnya Luhan pikir kalau berdiri di altar bersama dengan Sehun merupakan jalan menuju neraka yang abadi, yang hanya akan menyiksanya sampai lebur lalu membuatnya kembali utuh untuk dileburkan lagi. Tapi nyatanya dia salah.

Menikahi dan dinikahi oleh Sehun membawa perubahan yang menyenangkan bagi hidupnya. Dia tidak perlu menanti sebuah komitmen dalam waktu yang lama seperti apa yang selalu dia lakukan selama menjalin hubungan dengan David. Bahkan dari pertama, Sehun sudah menawarkan sebuah komitmen yang luar biasa dewasa.

Menjadi istri yang sempurna sulit untuk Luhan bayangkan. Syukurnya, Sehun tidak menuntut banyak. Ya, selain menuntutnya mengobrol saat mereka _having sex_ dan Luhan sering sekali kesal karena itu. Tapi Sehun akan mencangkul semua kekesalannya dengan membuat sarapan dipagi hari. Urgh, lelaki sialan!

Sialan karena Luhan menginginkan ereksinya setiap malam!

' _Clek!_ '

Pintu terbuka ketika Luhan menjari rambutnya yang kusut ke atas. Lengkungan bibir Sehun beserta nampan sarapannya ditambah segelas susu tinggi adalah menu paling sehat di pagi hari versi Luhan.

"Morning, sayang."

"Morning." Balas Luhan kalem.

Dia menarik selimut menutupi dadanya saat Sehun singgah disisinya.

"Kenapa ditutup?"

"Kenapa juga harus dibuka?"

"Tubuhmu punyaku _kan_? Aku mau melihat payudara milikku pagi ini."

Mata Luhan berputar jengah. "Kau sudah mengotorinya semalam dengan mulutmu," katanya, kemudian mengambil gelas susu dari nampan Sehun.

Nampan diletakkan di meja nakas sedangkan Sehun melompat ke ranjang. Ada pertengkaran kecil terjadi ketika Sehun memaksa Luhan duduk diatas seluncuran kakinya, namun Sehun selalu menang. Dia mengecup pundak Luhan, memeluk tubuh istrinya dari belakang, di dalam selimut, dengan Luhan yang telanjang.

"Luhan.."

"Hm?" Jangan menegur orang yang sedang meneguk susu.

"Aku mau punya anak."

' _Braaaasssshhhhh!'_

Luhan muncrat.

"Jangan minum pil itu lagi ya."

"B-bukannya dulu kau…"

Sehun meraih gelas Luhan lalu meletakkannya dalam nampan. "Dulu aku terlalu sibuk, takut tidak bisa menemanimu selama hamil. Tapi aku sudah mengatur jadwalku agar lebih renggang. Jadi aku mau punya anak."

"Sehun, tidak semudah itu punya anak. Tidak seperti memesan segelas _greentea latte_ dan lima belas menit kemudian pesananmu diantar."

"Tidak mudah apanya? Kita hanya perlu saling menelanjangi lalu _having sex_ sampai pagi. Katamu juga itu _enak_ kan?"

Oh, Sial! Sehun sedang menjahilinya.

"Oh Sehun! Jangan membahasnya!"

"Astaga, aku masih ingat semalam kau berteriak 'Ini enak! Ini enak! Ah! Ah! Sehun lebih cepat! Ini enak! Ah! Ah! Enak sekali!'"

"YAAAKKKK! OH SEHUUUUUUUNNNN! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERIMU ANAK!"

' _Brak!'_

Luhan terbalik. Tubuhnya menelungkup dan Sehun menindihnya dari belakang.

"Kata siapa? Kita bisa buat satu sekarang."

Oh tidak! Tangan Sehun mulai mencubiti kewanitaan Luhan.

"Sehun aku capek. Kita baru selesai pukul 5!"

"Mau punya anak harus berkorban lebih banyak, sayang."

"Aku yang berkorban dan kau yang akan menikmatinya!"

"Salah sendiri kenapa jadi perempuan."

"FUCK YOU OH SEHUN!"

"YES LUHAN! I WANNA FUCK YOU, HARD, RIGHT NOW!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **TALK WHEN WE HAVE A SEX..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ANJIIIIIIRRRRRRR! GUE GAK TAU KALO GUE SEMESYUM INI SUMPAH. YALORD, APAKAH INI YANG NAMANYA BAKAT TERPENDAM? / EH TAI, BAKAT KUTANG ELU -_-/**

 **Oh iya, sekali lagi Happy Birthday buat si otul, makhluk ghaib yang sering banget ngerusuh di lapak gue, juga buat para rakyat Tetanusnya yang sering ngumpat setiap kali gue apdet Desire sama Black Piano. Nyampe ada yang mau nabrak Letisha pake tronton biar mampus. Wkwkwkwk**

 **Buat BANGTANEXO6104, Adamas Azalea, OhXiLuhaniXun, Ohsehawnn, Tetep review sepanjang Gelora Bung Karno ya di kotak riview. Wkwkwk Yang lain juga ada riview panjang-panjang, sorry kalo gak gue sebutin namanya. Lain kali ya darling. Mungkin sepuluh tahun kedepan. Jiiiingg. kekeke**

 **Buat yang request FF di hari ultahnya dan gue gak sempet bikinin, jangan ambil hati ya. Nanti mikirnya gue sempet bikinin ff buat anak monyet ini dan sengaja gak mau bikinin punya kalian. Gak gitu. Sumpah, ini tergantung mood gue lagi. Tergantung ada inspirasi atau enggak. Dan ff ini gue bikin setelah selesai baca novel (dipinjemin temen, katanya sih novel dewasa. Setelah baca, gue baru tau kalo** _ **dewasa**_ **versi anak pesantren sama k-popers itu beda jauh. Cuma adegan ciuman sama cupang leher aja dia bilang novel dewasa. Ya lord, gue gak lagi mempan sama adegan begituan. Udah kebal). Gue bikin ini ff dari jam 3 subuh nyampe jam 10 pagi. See, kalo gue lagi mood ff nya bisa rampung dalam sekali ketik. Tapi kalo enggak, gue butuh waktu lama. Selama aku menunggu kamu bang, awwww….. /sobek beha/**

 **Oh iya, gue mau bilang kalo di a/n BP ch 6, gue salah tulis. Maksudnya yang gue baca itu fanfic Remake, bukan fanfic terjemahan. Kalo mau baca liat aja di List Favorite Stories gue.**

 **Entahlah, sejak gue nulis Black Piano, para readers selalu was-was kalo gue mau bikin FF baru, takutnya yang hurt lagi. Terlalu sering tersakiti sih idup lu mblo. Wkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WELCOME SEPTEMBER**

 **.**

 **GOOD BYE HOLIDAY T.T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AI LOP YU :***


End file.
